The New Path
by SpeakOutLoudX
Summary: What would happen if the Jedi Council found out about Anakin and Padme's marriage before Palaptine got his evil grip on Anakin. Would Anakin's new path show him that he can save Padme without turning to the Dark Side, or will he fade away from the Jedi more Quickly? AOTC AU
1. Chapter 1

Padmé walked out of the large bedroom she know shared with her husband at the lake side residence on Naboo. She saw her husband on the other side of the balcony, his hands clasped tightly behind his back and the light breeze tugging at his shirt and his distinctive padawan braid. It's been a week since their secret wedding, with only C3PO and R2 as witnesses, and she knew the blissful paradise they had been living in must end soon. Her husband, she just couldn't get used to calling him that, would have to join his master for training and the Senate must be wondering where she is. Anakin breathed in deeply and opened his eyes.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered holding her hand in his. His metal arm staying firmly behind his back, he still wasn't overly confident with it and he didn't want to hurt her. He had requested some time to himself to grieve his mother, the council was reluctant but his doctor insisted he had at least a week to become acquainted with the robotics of his new arm before returning to training, which persuaded the council to give him some time off. The simple exercises that had been given to Anakin were tiresome and boring but he knew it would aid him when trying to get back on top of things.

"I know, but it won't be long. Besides the republic needs us, you especially..." she said, always the voice of reason. He tipped her head towards him and pressed his lips on her, savoring the precious moments he had left with her.

"We have to leave soon," she said, pulling away and turning back into the room, leading Anakin in to pack their things.

On the other side of the galaxy, Obi-Wan Kenobi was practicing his own techniques with his lightsaber, not wanting to be taunted by Anakin for being rusty upon his return. The training room was quiet, only a few padawans getting ready to face the trials were there, occasionally asking for his help. Obi-Wan found it refreshing to train someone who didn't answer back, he cared deeply for Anakin (despite the strict rule of having no attachments) and he missed his young apprentice, but it was far easier training someone who listened to him.

He was talking to the padawans when Master Yoda and Master Windu walked into the room. The young Jedi-in-trainings bowed to the masters and thanked Obi-Wan for the help before scurrying out of the room.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu," he said bowing to each one, "What do you wish to speak with me about?"

"Struggle within your Padawan, I sense, secrets for long, he cannot keep," Yoda starts

"We believe that Young Skywalker could stray from the Jedi teachings, we need you to keep an eye on him," Master Windu states in the direct manner he always has.

"I assure you Master Windu, I will be keeping him close, I have had my own suspicions as well. But I do not sense The Dark Side in him, granted his ways may be brash and reckless..." Obi-Wan defends.

"To offend you, our intention, was not," Yoda clarified, "Worried though, we are,"

"Understood Master. When is Anakin to return to his training?" Obi-Wan replied, wrapping his Jedi robe closer to him.

"Skywalker should be reporting to you by tonight," Master Windu said as he walked towards the exit, Obi-Wan bowing his head to him as he went. Yoda stares a few moments more, looking at Obi-Wan's demeanor.

"Care for the boy, you do. But be careful of attachments you must Obi-Wan," Yoda stated as he walked out, following Windu's path.

"Oh Anakin, what have you done now..." Obi-Wan mused out loud when Yoda had disappeared round the corner. Returning to his own training, Obi-Wan tried to push the worrying thoughts of Anakin from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin kissed his wife quickly before climbing into the single person starship he borrowed from the clones. He took off, confident that Padmé will make her own way back to Coruscant through the Senate. They both thought it would be best to arrive separately, as some of the Jedi council were already suspicious of the pair. Anakin didn't want to leave her by herself after the recent threats on her life but Padmé had reasoned with him and convinced him that it was better to go back to Coruscant individually.

The flight from Naboo to Coruscant was short as his thoughts were still focussed on Padmé. He ran into the training room where Obi-Wan would be waiting for him impatiently, he was late again. He paused outside for a moment to ready himself for what lay ahead of him. Anakin had always prided himself on being ready for anything, but he realized that his brash ways weren't always the best and he had Padmé to think about now. His metal hand rested inside his glove, he pulled it up to his chest, resting his other hand on top. Taking a deep breath he walked into the room, Obi-Wan was meditating in the centre. Anakin sat opposite him and intending to join him, but Obi-Wan opened his eyes and moved on to the training session.

"Come on then Anakin, lets get on with the training session," he said moving to the saber techniques area. He noticed that his young apprentice hadn't followed, he was usually so excited for the fighting part of the training. "Anakin... Anakin... Are you coming?" Obi-Wan insisted. Anakin snapped out of his trance and quickly put on his usual boyish manor, not wanting Obi-Wan to sense the unease he felt being at the Jedi Temple since he returned from Naboo.

After an intense training session, pushing both Anakin and his master, Master Yoda appeared. Resting his hands on his cane he approached the two Jedi, they bowed their heads in return and waited to see what Yoda wished to say.

"Welcome young Skywalker. Rested well you are?"

Anakin bowed respectfully to the Jedi Master. "It was most helpful Master, but I am ready to return to my training now"

Obi-Wan smiled as his apprentice seemed to be at ease once again and focused on becoming the powerful Jedi he was prophesised to be. However he couldn't quite believe that his Padawan was being totally honest, he tried to shake the nagging feeling but something odd, dangerous and possibly dark surrounded Anakin's force. He made a note to ask questions later but Anakin sprinted out of the training room as soon as Yoda had left.

Anakin raced to Padmé's penthouse appartment, eager to be assured his new wife had arrived to Coruscant safely. When he entered he started to panic. Padmé wasnt sat on the large sofas that were placed in the centre of the room where she said she would be. He raced to the bedroom to check for her luggage, but there was no sign that she had been here since the last attempt on her life. He returned to the living room and settled cross legged on the floor focussing himself. He knew he shouldn't panic, he would have felt it if something happened to her, perhaps she was called to the Senate upon her arrivle. Anakin breathed deeply, calming himself, he would have to be more careful in his emotions as surly Obi-Wan would be checking up on him for the next few days. He would have to concentrate if he was to keep his marriage a secret, if he didn't want to stray to the Dark Side.

Padmé entered the elevator to her apartment hastily, she couldn't believe the Senate had kept her so long, she didn't even have to time to freshen up or drop off her bags before she was called into an 'emergency' and 'vital' meeting for the senators. She ranted to C3PO as they climbed the floors. The handmade droid simply stood, he may speak over 5000 current languages but he couldn't fathom what the former Queen of Naboo was saying. She spoke too fast for him to understand the words she was staying so he stood in silence until the elevator doors opened then stepped out carrying some of Padmé's bags with him.

She ran into the living room and straight onto her husband's lap, waking him from his meditation. His hands slipped round her waist as he stood them both up and pressed his lips to hers.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered. It wasn't often that Padmé showed such emotion, she had always strived to seen untouchable and above it all, but with Anakin she felt she could safely unravel and show her true feelings.

"It's okay, you had me worried for a minute though," he joked, smiling at her trying to reassure her. She buried her head into his chest and sighed, taking in his scent.

"I wish we could just go back to Naboo, it was quieter, more peaceful. We've been back a day Ani. It's already getting complicated. This is what I was afraid of..." Anakin cut her off with another kiss, his way of telling her it will be alright. He then wrapped his arms around her tightly and settled his head on top of hers, rocking her slightly. The young couple stood like that for a few minutes before Anakin pulled away and lead her to the dinning room where C3PO had set the table for them. Padmé's mood began to lighten as the evening went, and she even let a few giggles escape from her lips. Anakin looked over at her.

"We'll be okay," he said simply, Padmé nodded in agreement.

"Just no aggressive negotiations," she joked, leaving the two in fits of laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan wandered around the Jedi temple looking for his young apprentice. He was no fool, he knew Anakin rarely slept at the temple, but Obi-Wan needed to talk to Anakin urgently. He couldn't help but feeling concerned for his Padawan since talking to Master Yoda and Master Windu last week, about the danger they sense in Anakin. It was still the early hours of the morning and Obi-Wan was fairly certain he'd catch Anakin at this time in the morning. If he was there that is, as he often liked to make an early start to his day. Obi-Wan pondered about his Padawan's attitude since the battle of Genosis. He was more secretive, yet just as open as before, he certainly had a lot more control over his emotions, and that worried the master to some extent. The extra practice Anakin had put into his focus training indicated that there could be something he was hiding, prehaps the secret that Master Yoda spoke about. After checking the training room, Obi-Wan sighed in defeat.

"Master Kenobi," a small voice from behind him said. He looked round to see a padawan sitting in the centre of the floor, a meditation position.

"Sorry disturb you, I was looking for my Padawan, he's an early starter like you," Obi-Wan didn't need to say anymore, the pair were quite known throughout the Jedi temple, the chosen one and his mentor. Of course Obi-Wan was respected as a great Jedi master, even without his apprentice.

"I heard that Anakin stayed in the city again tonight, there was a rumour that he had stayed at Senator Amidala's for the night last week," the girl said as she stood up and moved towards the exit, a little intimdated by the look in the Jedi master's eye. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded his thanks before pacing the room. What had Anakin done now? Coming up with no other solution, he pulled out his communicator in an attempt to talk to his padawan.

Anakin was meditating in the middle of the penthouse suite that he now shared with his wife, Padmé. Although his official residence was still the Jedi temple, no one noticed he didn't stay there anymore, as he only stayed there on rare occasions beforehand anyway. He was trying to focus on controlling his emotions, Anakin had never given this practice much thought before. He found it a waste of time trying to control the very emotions that made him want to be a Jedi in the first place. However, with his new guarded secret and unease at the temple he thought he should practice it a little more to avoid suspicion. It was still very early in the morning, the sun was just beginning to show through the dense clouds that covered Coruscant. His breathing was slow and steady as he meditated, focussing on controlling his emotions. A small beeping sounded, Anakin quickly picked up the communicator and hurried to the balcony, desperate to avoid waking his wife, who slept peacefully in the bedroom.

"Hello," he answered, curious as too who was callling him this early. Obi-Wan's hologram appeared on the small circular device. Anakin maintained his composure, despite the shock and confusion he felt.

"Anakin, where are you?"

"I couldn't sleep Master, I went out," Which was technically half true, the only reason Anakin had come away from his beautiful wife was because he was restless and didn't want to wake her.

"I need to talk to you about something, something important,"

"Yes Master, I'm on my way," Anakin cut the transmission and threw the device onto the floor, it skidded along the balcony from the power of his anger. 'Why am I so angry? It's a perfectly reasonable request.' Anakin thought. He picked up the comminicator and scribbled a note to Padmè. Even if he left the appartment in the early hours he was usually back for breakfast, but he had a feeling that he would not see her until much later. Pulling on his Jedi robes he made his way over to the Jedi temple.

Obi-Wan was waiting at the entrance for Anakin, he stood up from his leaning position as Anakin ran up the stairs.

"Master," Anakin bowed his head respectfully. "You wanted to speak to me."

Obi-Wan nodded then looked round. "Not here Anakin," guiding his young apprentice away from the temple. As the pair walked down the long steps of the temple a confused Anakin queried his master on what he wanted to speak to him about.

"What is going on with you? You've never been this focussed on controlling your emotions,"

"That's what this is about? Master surly we could've had this conversation later at the temple..."

"I'm not finished Anakin. I had heard a rumor that you stayed with Senetor Amidala earlier this week," Anakin stayed silent. They had come to a stop across the way from the temple. Obi-Wan looked at his padawan and shook his head slightly "Anakin..."

"Since when did you listen to rumors Master? Besides, what does it matter that I saw Padmè, she's an old friend, the only thing I have left apart from you Master,"

"Be mindful of your thoughts, you are not supposed to have emotional attachments," Obi-Wan reprimanded. It was clear to him that he wasn't going to get anything out of his padawan yet, instead he suggested that they start their training now rather then later in the morning. Anakin nodded and silently followed his master into the Jedi temple.

Padmè woke up fairly early compared to her usual habits. She instantly noticed the absence of her husband's comforting body heat. Assuming he would be waiting for her, she got up and wrapped a soft silk robe around her small frame, her head throbbing as she stood up. She clutched her head and softly padded into the main room of the appartment, finding the note that Anakin had left for her.

Gone to talk with Obi-Wan, hopefully won't be too long - Ani X

Padmè smiled softly and got a glass of water. Sipping it she thought about what she had to do for today. She wasn't feeling up to doing alot today, her head hurt and she wasn't feeling the best. The only thing she could find in her mental diary was a compulsory medical exam. After the assassination attempts the Senate thought it would be best to be sure that everything was okay. Padmè had been reluctant to go but with how she felt this morning she was beginning to think it was a good idea. She managed a small breakfast whilst talking to C-3PO and soon began to get ready to start her day.

She sat in the waiting room of the doctors waiting for the results to comeback. They had offered her a phonecall later that afternoon with the results but Padmè preferred face to face contact, especially since she had nothing else to do. As she was a Senetor she had top priorty so she wouldn't have to wait all day. Half an hour later the doctor called her back to discuss the results.

"Sorry for the wait Senetor," She began.

"No worries, I had nothing else to do for today, a rare occasion for my life. I welcomed the peace and quiet to be honest," Padmè smiled. The doctor scanned over the notes and smiled.

"Well everything seems to be in order Senetor, congratulations,"

"Congratulations?" Padmè asked in confusion.

"Yes, you're pregnant Senetor,"


	4. Chapter 4

Padmè's mind raced as she rode the lift up the floors to her own suite of rooms. She was actually grateful she had nothing else to do today. How was she supposed to concentrate in political meetings after the news she was just given? She stayed silent as she walked through the rooms and sat on her bed, away from anyone. She didn't speak a word to her handmaid, and best friend, Dormè Any requests from C-3PO were gracefully ignored as she glided through the apartment. Once the door had slid shut behind her she sighed in relief. What was she supposed to do now? It was great news obviously, brilliant news. A little piece of her and Anakin. But what of the senate? What would Ani do? The Jedi council couldn't know he was the father, he would be expelled from the order. Being a Jedi meant everything to Anakin, she couldn't ruin his dreams. Padmè decided against anything for the moment, hopefully Anakin wouldn't be too long and they can talk about it together. She had stayed in that position, perched on the end of her bed, back straight and a distant look on her face until her husband had arrived home.

Anakin couldn't help but getting frustrated at the clumsiness of his new arm. Any sophisticated and advanced moves that were once simple were now overly complicated. Even a simple move could become disastrous if his metallic hand didn't comply. Obi-Wan had sensed the growing anger in his Padawan, so made sure Anakin didn't have much of rest period between fights. Anakin was grateful for his Master's discretion, Obi-Wan neither spoke of it nor treated him as an invalid. The silence on the topic was reassuring to Anakin, that at least one part of his life didn't have to be dominated by the resentment he felt. However, he could tell his growing impatience was getting on the Jedi Master's nerves, so Anakin promised himself that he would at least try to be more patient, for Obi-Wan's sake. It would be hard though, patience isn't really in his nature.

The two Jedi sat opposite each other, meditating after their training session. Anakin, as usual, was restless as his master enforced a 'calming down' time after the intensity of the morning. Obi-Wan knew Anakin can get emotionally involved in his training, which was part of the reason he was such a skilled fighter, but emotional investments were frowned upon in the order, forbidden. He had started these 'cool-down' sessions almost ten years ago when he first took on Anakin as his Padawan. After the first few sessions with Anakin, the young Padawan caused a few issues. Settling into a new environment would be hard, but the boy would start fights and skip sessions he felt he didn't need to attend, such as the group sessions learning the history of the Jedi. Instead he had preferred to mess with the protocol droids that aided the first stage of lightsaber training, claiming to be 'making them better'. The fights weren't much of an issue in the beginning, the Masters had granted a few exceptions to some rules, understanding that the boy had not been raised as a Jedi, as the rest of the younglings had been, but a few months into his training he had gotten worse. Anakin had put his new fighting skills into action if anything slightly upset him. Mainly questions from the other younglings about why he was attached to a woman he would no longer see, innocent enough questions for a small child who didn't understand the love of a parent or childhood as Anakin had. Desperate to control his Padawan, Obi-Wan tried an old trick that Qui-Gon had used during his own training. The only difference being Obi-Wan had enjoyed these sessions but for Anakin it was for disciplinary reasons. At 19 Anakin found the 'cool-down' sessions a chore, but he knew his master had a just reason for enforcing them.

"Master, if you'll excuse me, I must be going," Anakin said after finishing his meditation. Obi-Wan nodded as Anakin stood but he felt his master's hesitation. "Is something troubling you Master?" he asked, fearful of the reply he would get.

"Be mindful of your thoughts my young Padawan. You cannot keep up whatever game your playing Anakin. It will lead to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan didn't move from his seated position but looked his apprentice in the eye. "Deception is the path to the Dark Side." he finished. Anakin nodded and hurried out of the temple. Careful nobody was watching or following him, he hurried home to be with his wife.

Dormè was used to the Jedi appearing at random times, especially one Jedi in particular. She knew not to ask questions, but she couldn't help but wondering as He appeared in the hallway this afternoon. Dormè was in the main living area, sorting through some notices for the Senator when she heard C-3POs voice.

"Master Ani, how wonderful to see you again,"

"And you 3PO,"

"Master Ani is there something wrong with the Senator?" C-3PO asked, oblivious as only a droid could be. Anakin's head snapped up at the thought of something being wrong with Padmè

"What do you mean? Is she hurt?" Anakin left the droid standing by the lift doors, almost running into Dormè as he hurried to find Padmè.

"Sir," Dormè said politely bowing her head slightly. "Can I help you with something?" She asked politly, but Anakin was in no mood for pleasentries. He hastly demanded to see Padmè. Dormè was rather shocked at such rudeness coming from a Jedi, even if he was just a Padawan. Looking the man in the eyes she directed him to Padmè, but advised against going to see her. Anakin barely stopped to listen past the news that Padmè was in their room, hurrying past the handmaiden to see his wife.

Padmè's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. Seeing Anakin breathless before her almost brought tears to her eyes. She rushed into his arms and buried her head into his chest.

"Oh Ani," she whispered softly, holding on to him tight, her composure broken. She had no idea how she was going to tell her husband the news she had received.

"Padmè, is everything alright?" Padmè's silence did nothing to calm his nerves. "Padmè, please tell me what's going on. You're trembling." Padmè looked up to see the concern written all over his face.

"Ani, I..." She faded out, unsure of hoe this conversation should or would go.

"It's all right, I can't help you if you don't tell what is going on," Anakin prompted.

"Anakin, I'm pregnant..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Anakin, I'm pregnant..."

Anakin stood still in the doorway as Padmè started pacing round the room. All of her fears she had thought about throughout the day came rushing out.

"The Order can't know you're the father, the Queen may not even allow me to continue as Senator. I'm only two weeks, I probably shouldn't really be telling anyone, even you, but we need as much time as possible to sort this out," She paused, looking at Anakin. He was still stood in the same position but a slow grin had crept its way onto his face. A slight chuckle threatened to slip from his lips, juddering his shoulders. "What are you laughing at?" Padmè demanded, slightly cross that Anakin wasn't taking this seriously.

"You Angel, this is a happy moment. One of the happiest moment in our life," he smiled before picking her up and spinning her around. A happy squeal escaped from Padmè's lips as she was spun the gently placed on the ground. She brought her hands up to his face and ran her fingers through his short hair, looping his braid around her fingers, letting it trail loose as she brought her hands back down to his chest. Kissing him deeply she allowed herself to relax into the situation, feeling the comfort of her husband's embrace.

"You wanted to speak to me Master," Obi-Wan said as he approached Master Yoda and Master Windu, bowing respectfully to the Master Jedi.

"Yes, Obi-Wan. Face the trails, Young Skywalker will," Yoda said. Sensing Obi-Wan's confusion, Windu elaborated.

"We feel the best way for Skywalker to progress now is for him to face the trails. It will also be the best way for us to monitor him, how he acts without the control of a Master,"

"Much confusion in him we sense. More clouded his future has become," Yoda mused outloud.

"With respect Master, is this really the best time to put him through that? After everything with his arm, and his mother?" Obi-Wan asked, careful not to disrepect his superiors too much. A healthy debate of opinion was always encouraged amongst the Jedi but there came a time when Master Yoda wasn't to be argued against.

"It is because of everything that has happened that the council decided that your Padawan must face the trials," Windu stated.

"Inform him of our decision, you will Obi-Wan,"

"Right away Master, when his he to take the trails?"

"Ask him to report to the council by this evening," Master Windu said to the young Jedi before leaving, Master Yoda following in his steps. Obi-Wan looked out of the window, stroking his beard.

"I do hope you do nothing foolish Anakin," he pondered outloud, then went to tell his Padawan the news.

The insinstant beeping of his communicator forced Anakin to pull away from his wife where the two had been content just lying in each other's arms. The realisation of how much time they could be spending apart, made them treasure the small, peaceful moment even more. After stepping onto the balcony he answered the call.

"Master," he replied, seeing Obi-Wan's image appear.

"Anakin, the council has come to the conclusion that you are ready to face the trials. You must report to the council immediatly," Obi-Wan cut the transmission after delievering the news. He didn't feel right lying to his friend about the real reasons Anakin was to go before the Masters.

Anakin held the communicator in his hands long after the conversation, (if you could call it that), had finished. His mind was still spinning from the news Padmè had given him, then this? He was still stood there when Padmè came to find him several minutes later.

"Ani? Is something wrong? You don't have to leave do you?" Anakin manages to splutter a quiet 'yes' to which Padmè's heart sunk. He looked up from the communicator to see the dismay in her eyes. Rushing over to her he placed a hand on either arm.

"Not like that. Obi-Wan has just told me that I am to face the trials. I am to report to the council straight away!"

"Oh Anakin, that's wonderful!" she smiled, hugging him tightly before releasing him so he can go to the Temple. Anakin flashed her a boyish smile, full of geniune excitement, and almost ran out the door. Padmè watched from the balcony. Seeing his speeder race off, other thoughts weighted her concscience. With the added... 'complication' to their relationship, and Anakin no longer being a Padawan, hiding their marriage from anyone was going to be difficult. More difficult then either of them anticipated. She shook the thoughts from her head. This is suppose to be a happy day. She had plently of time to worry about everything else. Padmè had always wanted a family of her own, but, even at 24, she knew it would probably be unlikely. Her political carer left little time for personal relationships outside of the Senate, and her attachment to the boy she found on Tatooine would always shadow over anyone else she would meet. Durin her time as Queen, aged just 14, or even as a Senator since then, no-one would ever leave more of an impression them the selfless slave they had freed on the remote dessert planet.

Resting a hand gently on her stomach she closed her eyes and drew a deep breath. 'This is wonderful'. Padmè repeated this to herself as she walked inside, the balcony door sliding down behind her. As she made her way into her bedroom she finally began to feel the joy of the prospect of becoming a mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Little was known about the Jedi trials so when Anakin hadn't returned home, Padmè wouldn't let herself worry. However three days had gone by and not a word from her husband. Padmè reasoned with herself that it was probably too risky to try to contact her from the temple. Luckily she had a busy week of diplomatic meetings to attend to so at least there was something to take her mind off everything that had been happening. Four days after Anakin had left for the temple a young Jedi appeared at her apartment, clutching a note in her hand.

Anakin sat meditating in a cornered off room, waiting for the council's decision. Three days of intensive tests and seclusion from the outside world had worn him out but he was too restless to just do nothing. The waiting was killing him. He had hoped his extra work on saber techniques and controlling his emotions had paid off. He was getting used to fighting with the new robotic limb, but to face the trials so soon after such a change was a challenge. One he was happy to accept. Soon the door slid open and Master Yoda waddled in, the sound of his cane alerting Anakin to the Master's presence. He tried not to look to expectant or eager as he waited for the verdict.

"In order congratulations are, Knight Skywalker," Yoda announced. Relief washed through Anakin as the news settled, but he couldn't help the wide grin that appeared as he bowed to the Jedi Master. Yoda managed a small smile before he continued.

"No time to rest, you have. To Geonosis you must go,"

"Why?" Anakin asked before he could stop himself. He had hoped to spend the evening with Padmè to share. "Forgive me Master," Anakin bowed, partly ashamed by his outburst.

"A mission, you and Master Kenobi must complete. A new lead on Count Dooku there is,"

"Master surely there is someone else that can go..." Anakin said in a low voice, trailing off realising he shouldn't challenge a master. He had hoped that he would never get sent back to that place, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Such a crucial planet in the clone wars could not be ignored simply because a Padawan was jittery.

"Confidence in you, the council has, Knight Skywalker," Yoda said to ease his tensions, the gentle reminder that he was no longer a Padawan did give Anakin a little more confidence. "Be mindful of your feelings you must. Ready for this you are," Anakin bowed as he accepted Yoda's verdict and went to find Obi-Wan.

"Be Careful of the future you must," Yoda mused out loud to himself after Anakin had left. A clouded future hovered around the young Jedi, making Yoda feel uneasy. He decided the best course of action was to meditate on it further, prehaps the cause of the mystery would become clearer.

"Master," Anakin shouted from the top of the stairs to one of the strategy rooms. Obi-Wan looked up, seeing his former apprentice making his way towards him, he chuckled.

"No, it's just Obi-Wan now, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated, pressing a few buttons to show Anakin the details of the mission. Anakin smiled, still getting over the shock actually being a Jedi Knight.

"Right, Obi-Wan, that's going to take a while to get used to," he chuckled, "I hear we are to go to Geonosis," his tone became more serious as he flexed the fingers of his robotic hand, an almost instinctive reflex at the mention of the dreaded planet.

"Yes, except this time I am not responsable for you," Anakin's eyes glistened slightly at Obi-Wan's remark, he was beginning to feel more comfortable with the Geonosis situation. Anakin was glad his first mission was with Obi-Wan, the two knew how the other thought, their fighting styles complementing each other, synchronised movements that have often lead to a quick defeat of their counterpart. Of course every rule has its exception, and this time it was Count Dooku.

"Just do not be as brash as last time," Obi-Wan smiled, knowing Anakin would understand the seriousness of the light heart comment.

"When are we to leave Mast... Obi-Wan?"

"Everything has already been arranged we were just waiting on you. Is there something you had hoped to do?" he added noticing how Anakin's face fell when he mentioned they would be leaving straight away.

"No, nothing I just... Had an arrangement. I'll send a note, sending my excuses with a Padawan," Anakin quickly scurried out of the room. Scribbling a note on a scrap of paper he gave it the first Padawan he saw. Obi-Wan came up behind him as the Padawan was instructed to go to Senator Amidala's address. The Padawan was hesitant and looked to Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan nodded her onwards,

"You must stop this Anakin, especially now that you are a Jedi Knight," he reprimanded.

"I was simply thanking her on some diplomatic advice," Anakin said. It troubled him how easily he could lie to the man who had become a father figure to him. Anakin shook the thought out of his head and the pair carried on to the hanger where the clone troops were waiting for them.

Padmè cautiously opened the note the young girl had given her. The Padawan retreated after the Senator expressed her thanks, giving the her the privacy a woman of her standing deserved.

'Senator Amidala,

I thank you for your council concerning a diplomatic matter. Unfortunately I will not be able to repay you for your kindness, for I am to be sent on a mission.

I hope you are well, and I wish to return your favour when I come back to Corascant.

Knight Skywalker'

Padmè was overjoyed as she read the signature at the bottom of the note. Knight. 'Oh Ani, I'm so proud of you!' she thought as she reread the letter. However her elation was soon brought to a stop. A mission? He was to go on a mission! Nothing could stop the worrying thoughts from plaguing her mind. Forcing herself to sit down, Padmè focussed on the positives. At least he has achieved his dream. He had always wanted to be a Jedi. Padmè was so worried that if the council found out what truly happened on Naboo that he would never become a Jedi. Placing a hand on her stomach she smiled, everything was falling into place. Anakin had become a Jedi and she was going to have what she always dreamed of having, a family of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

The ship began to spiral out of control Anakin tried to keep some stability but it was no use. Their attack was anticipated and the separatists had a dozen droid ships waiting. Obi-Wan, Anakin, R2D2 and a handful of clones were currently trying to land their ship, Anakin as lead pilot. His time as a pod-racer certainly helped in situations such as this. After realising there was no way to stop the ship from crashing, he flew low to the ground for everyone to evacuate. Setting it on autopilot, Anakin slowly released the controls and ran across the ship to the exit. He jumped, just as it hit a pile of large rocks, peeping out above the sand dunes, landing on the ground as the debris shattered around him. When he didn't get up after several moments, Obi-Wan and clones ran over to him.

Anakin lay flat on his stomach, face turned to one side. Obi-Wan noticed a deep cut that ran across his face, just barely missing his right eye.

"Anakin, can you hear me? Anakin..." Obi-Wan shook his shoulders, turning him over to face the sky. The Jedi and the clones let out a sigh of relief as Anakin grimaced.

"I beginning to think I shouldn't come to this planet," he joked, trying to sit up. Obi-Wan helped his former Padawan to stand up, Anakin leaning heavily on his shoulder. Besides from the cut on his face, Anakin seemed uninjured. There would be few cuts and bruises, but nothing major. Spotting a small cave, cutting into one of the mountain sides, the clones lead the two Jedi and the little droid inside, giving them time to regroup. Formulating a new plan, the clones scouted the area for any droids or separatist forces while Anakin and Obi-Wan searched for Dooku. With little transport available R2 tried to get in touch with some one who could come and get them. Obi-Wan tried to get Anakin to rest, with a head wound that deep it wasn't clear how much damage had been done. However, his former Padawan was too much like himself. After a couple minutes of arguing that he was fine, Anakin won, so both Jedi went in search of the rumoured Sith.

The representatives from the Trade Federation argued their case. The floor was their's. Padmè was desperately fighting to stop 'Emergency Powers' from being granted. She held her composure as they explained why the powers should be used, before quickly defending her plea. Palapatine was an old friend, and had served her well during her time as Queen, but she didn't feel as if the war was that serious. The way everyone was panicking made the War seem like it had been happening for years instead of three weeks. Luckily her friends from Alderaan, including Senator Bail Organa, had come to her defence and the bid for emergency powers was declined. Padmè noticed the Chancellor's slight dismay when the vote had passed but quickly regained his composure before he closed the Senate meeting. As the hovering seats of the Senate rotated back to the docks, the Senators gathered their belongs. Padmè was first out of the door.

"Senator Amidala," a call came. She wished so much that she could correct everyone on her new name, her friends at least. She wanted nothing more to announce: 'I am Padmè Skywalker'. Instead she had to still appear to be Senator Amidala, and her connection to Anakin was purely a childhood friendship.

"Senator Amidala," the voice came again.

"Senator Organa," Padmè said as he caught up with her. "Thank-you for the support, I am glad I'm not the only one hasn't lost their mind since the War began," She smiled as they fell into step together.

"Someone has to be brave enough to stand up against the Chancellor and the Trade Federation. Not the most likely pairing but formidable all the same. Can I ask a personal question Senator?" Padmè paused, stalling their walk.

"You Know you can ask me anything,"

"How are you? It must be hard to be away from your family, and the only familiar faces are those who serve you," Bail Organa asked. Padmè was shocked at the question to say the least.

"It is no different to any other Senator in the Galaxy," Padmè stated, a bit too harshly when speaking to an old friend.

"Forgive my bluntness Senator... Padmè... but every other Senator has at least 5 to 10 years in age compared to you, Myself included. Pardon the phrasing, but you are the child of the Senate, the youngest the Republic has ever seen. It makes you an easy target, an as your friend I feel it would be a concern of mine if you are unhappy, or were being..." Organa explained, stopping as Padmè intervened. She recognised that he was trying to justify his question, and be a good friend, but it just made Padmè angrier at his conduct. She was furious at his implication that she was a child, incapable of handling the duties of the Senate.

"I appreciate your concern, Senator, but I am perfectly fine. If you'll excuse me, I will retire I have a long day tomorrow," Padmè replied with dignity, her posture and tone the same as it would be during Senate sessions. "I have to prepare for a trip back to Naboo," She added as she walked away from the Alderaan Senator.

Pausing by one of the big windows that looked out of Coruscant Padmè took in a deep breath, admiring the beautiful skyline of Coruscant in the evening. The sun setting behind the buildings, casting long dark shadows. Her eyes wandered to the Jedi Temple, just down the road. One of the few buildings that wasn't a tall skyscraper, reaching high into the sky. A simple building that was large in size, but quite small when compared the buildings around it. Her thoughts trailed off to her Husband and his former Master. It took nearly one standard day to get to Geonosis form Corascant, even in Hyperspace. The duo had been gone for three days, so with any luck, Anakin would be home safe withing the next couple of days. She absentmindedly brought her hand to her stomach, thinking of all the happy moments that were to come for her and Anakin. Wishing for her Husband's safe return, she made her way over to the Jedi Temple. Just the next duty in a long list she would have to complete in the week before her return to Naboo. Since the Battle of Geonosis, the Jedi had asked Senator Amidala to convey anything important that could effect the outcome of the war. Padmè was happy to agree, seeing first hand how important it is that Jedi know the actions of the Senate, especially anything that could effect their plan for the War. After the Clone incident, it was clear the Jedi have been kept in the dark about a number of things. While the Clones were not an action of the Senate, it had revealed a few more secrets that the Senate had kept, that could have lead the Jedi astray in their mission of keeping the peace. Master Yoda had asked for Padmè's help on the way back to Coruscant just a few weeks earlier. Padmè agreed almost instantly but explained that she would have to infotm the Chancellor of this favour she was doing the Jedi. Feeling that she owed her life to the Jedi, after protecting her on countless occasions, she thought this would be a good way to repay them for what they had done. Chancellor Palpatine hadn't been too impressed when Senator Amidala had approached him on the subject, but she gave him no choice but to accept the situation. Padmè saw the flash of anger that crossed his eyes when she first told him, but it was so quick she couldn't explain what it was. Dismissing it she had given a slight bow of the head to the Chancellor then left his office.

"Senator Amidala, a pleasure to see you, it is," Master Yoda greeted her as she walked into the Temple.

"Master Yoda," She replied smiling, both bowing to each other respectfully.

"Here to update us on the Senate you are hmmm?"

"Yes Master,"

"Come then," Yoda took Padmè through the corridors of the Temple to one of the private Meditation Rooms.

After discussing the newest Senatorial developments the Master Jedi escourted Padmè back to the hanger.

"Thank-You Senator, grateful for your help, the Jedi are,"

"Anything that will help you end the war and resume peaceful diplomacy Master Jedi,"

Padmè turned to leave but soon hurried out of the way when a new vessel came into the hanger. She watched as the clobe troopers unloaded in quick military fashion, relaying details of what was needed. Master Windu and Master Kenobi helped somebody from the aircraft. Padmè carried in preparing to leave, not wanting to get in the way.

"General Skywalker needs immediate medical attention and..."

'General Skywalker? Oh My gosh, Ani!' Padmè thought, spinning one the spot to see Anakin being placed in a holobed before being rushed off with Obi-Wan following close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

The Clones dropped to the ground as droid ships flew low to get a better aim. Anakin and Obi-Wan held their Lightsabers out, deflecting any bolts that came within their range. The small group had been searching, then chasing, Dooku for most of the day but they had lost the count over half an hour ago and were now waiting for the Jedi and Clones to come and get them. R2D2 successfully made contact with the Jedi Temple and a new fleet were coming to help get the stranded Jedi off the planet. Anakin lost concentration for a moment as he checked for his men, causing him to get a laser bolt to his shoulder, the blast forcing him backwards. The Clones formed a defensive blockade around the two Jedi as Obi-Wan checked on his friend. The fall had caused his head wound to open up again.

"Anakin?"

"I'm good," Anakin replied, but he was losing more blood and was slipping into unconsciousness. Anakin barely registered being moved back to the cave where they had set up camp. The clones covered Obi-Wan as he tended to his friend's wounds. Eventually he managed to stop the bleeding from his head, but dust and sand caked the outside of the cut. The blast wound on his shoulder didn't look too bad, but Obi-Wan was more concerned with how much blood Anakin had lost. Half and hour later the droids were coming in fast. Fatigue started to take over Obi-Wan and the Clones. The Jedi Master desperately hoped that the council would appear soon. His wishes were soon fulfilled as a Clone ship, along with Master Windu, landed in between the tired soldiers and the droids. Obi-Wan scooped up Anakin with the help of the Windu and carried him towards the ship.

The ride back to Corascant was no more peaceful. Trying to treat the injuries the group had sustained proved difficult, Anakin the most difficult of all. Had Anakin been conscience Obi-Wan would have joked about his stubbornness. Upon landing at the Jedi Temple a whirlwind of healers and medical assistants helped them rush the injured of the to Hospital Wing. Obi-Wan faintly registered Padmè's presence, seeing her in the corner of his eye as he followed the holobed, that contained Anakin, from the hanger.

"Ani!" Padmè called out before she could stop herself. "Obi-Wan! What happened?" She said as calmly as she could manage, making her way over to her friend, Master Yoda following behind.

"Senator Amidala, Master Yoda. Out arrival was anticipated. We crash landed and Anakin got caught in the debris. I tried to get him to rest but then more droids attacked..."

"Too much like you, your former Padawan is, Master Kenobi," Yoda stated "The teachings of Qui-Gon in you both I see. To the Medical wing we must go." The two Jedi went in search of Anakin in the sterile white of the hospital. Neither had stopped Padmè from following them, but she didn't want to give anything away. Cautiously she went with them, trying not to show too much panic in her movements. A little emotion would be forgivable, the pair were childhood friends and Padmè didn't have to follow the Jedi code, but too much emotion would cause suspicion.

They soon found Anakin and watched through a glass window at the chaos that he had caused. Master Windu already stood watching, making sire the fiery young Jedi didn't cause too much trouble once he awoke. So far his presence was redundant. Anakin hadn't woken up and the gash near his eye looked worse then when he first got it. Padmè's breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of her husband. Covered in dust and sand, gauze wrapped around his shoulder and his metal arm exposed. By the time the healers had finished, Yoda and Windu had left, leaving only Padmè and Obi-Wan. Anakin still wasn't awake but the healers seemed confident for a full recovery. His vitals were steadily improving and his well know dislike for the place seemed to help speed up the process. Obi-Wan finally let the healers look over his own injuries, now that he knew Anakin was okay.

Whilst waiting for the healer to check him over, Obi-Wan realised how hypocritical he must seem. He had often reprimanded Anakin on forming emotional attachments whilst training him. Perhaps, emotional attachments couldn't be stopped, an inevitable part of life. After spending so much time with someone you bound to feel an impact if something were to happen to them. Relaxing into a meditation state, Obi-Wan pondered this further.

Two days later, Padmè snuck into her husband's room once all the droids, healers and Jedi had left. She noticed his Padawan braid still in place, obviously he didn't even have time to cut it before the mission, but he found time to give her a note. A cryptic message that gave Padmè all the answers she needed. Smiling at the memory of thr gesture, she twiled the braid gently in her fingers. The last time she ever would. Padmè had liked the braid that he had worn for the majority of 10 years, but to Anakin it was just another form of control. To him meant that he couldn't be with Padmè, it meant he had to leave his mother behind. Anakin had always dreamed of being a Jedi, but sometimes the emotional cost was too high. He couldn't wait to get rid of the braid, not because he was eager to become a knight, which he was, but to be free of one less controlling factor. At least as a knight a Jedi had a bit more freedom. Padmè pondered what their life should have been like, what it would be if they had no responsibilities to the Republic, if it was just them and now the baby. A tear ran down her cheek, happy moments that would be stolen from them.

"Don't cry," A small but distinct voice said. Padmè opened her eyes to see Anakin's bright blue eyes slowly focussing on her.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Anakin Skywalker, don't you even try it!" she choked, laughing and crying together. The relief that her Husband was safe overwhelmed her.

"I promise Angel,"

"No you can't," Padmè replied, a smile tugging on her lips. Anakin let out a soft chuckle has he closed his eyes again for a moment, then looked into her eyes.

"You should go," Anakin suggested, Padmè couldn't help the saddened expression from taking over her features. "You cannot be seen here with me, besides, it isn't good for the baby, you worrying over me like this."

"Ani I will always worry over you," she said leaning in to stroke his hair, leaning her forehead against his, "Since when were you so rational anyway?"

"I figured we can only afford for one of us to be emotional and irrational if we don't want the council or Senate to find out. Go, I'll come home as soon as I can,"

"I know you will," Padmè whispered, giving him a quick but passionate kiss before leaving the room, keeping to the shadows as she made her way home. Anakin sighed as she left, closing his eyes again, trying to give into sleep. He hadn't slept well for years, starting when he first left Tatooine but getting progressivly worse as time went on. Obi-Wan had said the dreams pass with time, but all his seem to do was magnify. Said Jedi watched Anakin from the door.

"Master," Anakin greeted not needing to open his eyes to see who it was.

"Not anymore, as I said I am not responsible for you anymore," He replied, walking in and taking a seat next to the bed. "You need to cut that braid now, can't have you seen as a reckless young Padawan anymore. Just a stuborn knight," Anakin chuckled sligtly. Obi-Wan had become his Father-figure when he left his mother. No-one else wanted to take him in as a Jedi Padawan or as a friend, Obi-Wab had done both. Anakin had hated lying to his friend, his brother, about his secret life with Padmè. More importantly he didn't want disappoint his teacher. Everything he had done since his first assignment went against what he had been taught. No attachments, no possessions, don't trust had been Obi-Wan's biggest advice, politicians. But Anakin loved his wife and trusted her with his life.

Obi-Wan had suspected the pair for a while, but since Geonosis it seemed to have gotten worse, but more discrete at the same time. Almost like they had something to hide now. He wanted to approach Anakin with his concern, but how would he do it without the younger man taking offence.

"Was that Senator Amidala leaving before?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Was that Senator Amidala leaving before?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin's eyes snapped open. Obi-Wan saw the panic in his eyes, but he had to admit his former apprentice was a skilled liar.

"Yes, she said she was at the temple when we landed and wanted to see how I was," Anakin replied, not daring to look at the Jedi Master beside him. He quickly searched for another direction to take the conversation. "How long was I out?"

"A little over two days. What are you doing?" Obi-Wan inquired as Anakin started unhooking various monitors, setting off the alarms.

"I think I've spent enough time in here," he said as he pulled on his leather tabard over the brown shirt he wore. Some trainee healers appeared at the doorway but Anakin waved them off. They scurried away quickly but reappeared moments later with the chief healer. The duo were just as famous for breaking out of the hospital wing as they were for needing to be there.

"General Skywalker,"

"I'll save you the trouble. I feel fine, the cut on my eye is beginning to heal and I don't have a concussion," Anakin and Obi-Wan knew the routine for getting discharged, so the younger Jedi barely acknowledged the Healer's presence, just continued collecting together his stuff.

"I want to examine you all the same Skywalker," a hint of familiarity entering her tone.

"I won't give you back your lightsaber until I do," she added, noticing the Jedi looking for his trusted weapon. Anakin glared at her for a moment before giving into the Healer's wishes. 10 minutes later, the two were leaving the hospital wing. Obi-Wan spotted the braid hanging behind Anakin's ear.

"You should cut that off," he commented. Anakin smirked, his hand coming up to the Padawan braid that lay to just past his shoulder.

"Well you know, between getting shot at and saving the galaxy, I've had little time for considering new hair styles," he quipped. Obi-Wan sniggered. "I'll get it cut right away Master,"

"No you won't, we have a council meeting to attend to,"

"With all respect Master, why do I have to go?" Anakin asked, silently disappointed. He had hoped to spend the evening with Padmè. He had barely had chance to see her when she had visited earlier, which she wasn't pleased at. Padmè wished desperately that her husband wouldn't have to go to the front lines of war, but since he did, she wished she could care for him when he came back half dead.

"Just to give the report of Geonosis, my young friend, nothing too major I presume. It is customary for all involved to give the report, even if it is only one that will give it. You missed most of the mission anyway," Anakin grinned at the familiar humour he had with Obi-Wan, and again wished he could tell his friend of his happiness with Padmè.

"Just keeping you on your toes Master, you are too used to me saving you," Anakin replied, smiling. The rest of the journey to the council chambers was quiet. Neither had felt inclined to strike up a conversation when they were both happy in the comfortable silence. The report didn't take long and Anakin was soon excused from the meeting, but with strict orders to wait for Obi-Wan outside. Anakin did so with good grace, but Obi-Wan knew his friend to well to fall for the facade that Anakin was happy to wait.

"Trouble young Skywalker is," Yoda stated as soon as Anakin was out of the room.

"Yes Master, but he seems more comfortable around the council than ever before, around the Jedi as a whole," Obi-Wan defended.

"Trust your instincts, you must Obi-Wan. Skilled your former Padawan is in hiding what he truly feels,"

"It isn't hard to sense Skywalker's distrust and dislike of the council," Mace Windu interjected, "But it is not easy to sense his true feelings. He keeps a mental barrier up at all times. A much more powerful one than any other Jedi."

"With his... Distrust of the council, as you put it, is it unreasonable to want to block us out. Anakin came from a life where you don't show weakness, his years as a slave taught him to be cautious of anybody and everybody. Had we found him sooner, had he not been enslaved in one of the vilest communities in the republic, then maybe he would be open about his feelings, about what troubles him," Obi-Wan stated. He hadn't meant for his argument to sound so aggressive but he seemed satisfied that he made his point.

"Meditate on this, I will. Speak to your friend, you must Obi-Wan," Yoda concluded, drawing the meeting to a close.

Anakin watched as the Jedi Masters began to stream out of the room, as usual Obi-Wan was last out, but Anakin was surprised when Obi-Wan ignored him. After a moments confusion Anakin ran to catch up with him.

"Master… Obi-Wan, is something wrong, I was told to wait for you then you just ignore me?" Anakin asked.

"What are you keeping from me Anakin? What could you have done to gain the unnecessary attention of the council, not in a good way either," Obi-Wan stated, staring at the younger Jedi. "I have just had to defend you once again to the entire council, except this time I have no idea why I need to defend you!" Anakin could feel the anger building up inside him. Obi-Wan fought for control of his own emotions. Years of teaching Anakin had led to Obi-Wan having a lot of patience, but this was stepping over the line. Obi-Wan had hoped that there was no secrets between them anymore, whilst the younger Jedi had always been reluctant to open up, he would always confide in his mentor. "Anakin, I am begging you to tell me what it is that you are clearly trying really hard to keep a secret from the council," Anakin was too angry to listen to Obi-Wan's pleas, instead of answering his former master, Anakin simply turned away and stormed down the Temple's large hallways. Obi-Wan was angry at himself too, he knew that if he pushed Anakin too far, then he would get nothing but silence. After considering what to do for a few moments, Obi-Wan followed Anakin, hoping to apologise to his comrade.

Padmè was surprised when Anakin stormed into the apartment, she jumped slightly in her seat as he stalked through the main living area, knocking over a few things as he went. Finding him in the bedroom, she gently called out to her husband. After no reply she stood a little taller, and called him once again with a more assertive voice.

"Anakin Skywalker, what are you doing," Amazed at the firmness in her voice Anakin looked up at her. He began to tremble, realising what giving into his anger had done. "Ani, talk to me, what's bothering you?"

"I…I…I don't know. I just got so angry at Obi-Wan. I want so much to tell him about us and then at the end of the council meeting he started questioning me on what I was hiding from him. I just got angry, too angry for a Jedi… and I…" Anakin couldn't finish his sentence, instead he dropped to floor tears rolling down his cheeks. Padmè sat down beside him, wrapping him in her arms the way she had done on Tatooine when his mother had died.

"Sometimes our emotions are just trying to reveal something to us, a truth we need to accept, no matter how much it hurts. Despite you wanting to tell him, you are scared of how he will react. Ani, that is out of your control. Things have a way of working out in the end. You'll see," Padmè soothed. She felt Anakin nod his head, she stroked his hair until her fingers found the Padawan braid. "Let's cut this off," she suggested tugging on the golden braid. Anakin smiled a little and the glitter returned to his blue eyes. Padmè led her husband back to the main living area, grabbing a pair of scissors as he sat on the floor by the couch in front of her. He listened for the gentle 'snip' of the scissors, the true end of his time as a Padawan leaner, and the beginning of his journey as a Jedi Knight. The married couple joked about the now redundant symbol of the Jedi, enjoying the peaceful time together.

Obi-Wan followed his young friend from the Jedi Temple and through the streets of Coruscant. When Anakin stopped outside the building of apartments that Senator Amidala lived in, Obi-Wan was both confused and angry. For a few minutes, Obi-Wan was unsure of what to do. Eventually he came to the decision that it might be best to confront Anakin now, rather than later. Even if he was with Senator Amidala. The sight Obi-Wan was greeted with when he reached the top floor of the building was a shock, not unimaginable but still a devastating shock.

"What is going on here?" he demanded, breaking the kiss between Jedi and Senator.


	10. Chapter 10

The couple jumped apart, Padmè's breath catching in her throat. Anakin was slightly angered at the intrusion, but he was more stunned that Obi-Wan had followed him. The room filled with an uncomfortable silence, Padmè's eyes were fixed on the ground, desperate to avoid Obi-Wan's penetrating stare.  
"Well," Obi-Wan prompted, wanting a response from either of the two people he considered his friends.  
"Obi-Wan..." Anakin started, considering his answer slowly, wondering how to not make it any worse. "Padmè and I... We are married..." Anakin stood up to face his former Master, both Anakin and Obi-Wan's anger seemed to be under control for the moment. However, Obi-Wan's expression was unreadable. His face was set in stone, but he couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes.  
"Anakin..." he sighed, frustration evident in his tone and posture as he sat on the chair opposite the Senator. Padmè still sat with her gaze downwards and her back straight, frozen in a trance. "You do realise that you have broken the Code, jeopardised your career as a Jedi, and have put any number of unknown complications in place! How long have you been married?"  
"A little over a month, nearly five weeks. Since the Battle of Geonosis," Anakin confessed, sitting beside his wife once again, instinctively taking her hands in his.  
"I'm pregnant," Padmè whispered just as Obi-Wan was about to speak. Padmè looked up to Obi-Wan, finding the confidence to speak. In any other uncomfortable situation she would have gone into 'Senate' mode, deflecting any personal questions, but that would just make things worse for Anakin. He didn't need his wife drawing away from him while his friend was so angry and disappointed. Whatever Obi-Wan was about to say had gone from his mind, the shock of Anakin and Padmè's confession had him frozen, grasping for something to say. The silence settled again. A few moments later, Obi-Wan's communicator started beeping. He made his excuses then walked out to the balcony to answer the call.

"What is going to happen now?" Padmè asked in a whisper as soon as Obi-Wan had left the room.  
"I don't know," Anakin replied, looking at their hands. "It all depends on what Obi-Wan decides. If he tells the council then anything could happen. If he doesn't then our secret will just be less of a secret."  
"What of the baby?" Padmè said protectively, her free hand touching her still flat abdomen.  
"Nothing will ever happen to our baby, Padmè, I promise," Anakin said kissing her quickly, reassuring her. "We have months to figure this out."  
"Yes, but how many of those months are you going to be here? You could be pulled into war at any moment. What if you don't come home?" Padmè said anxiously, standing up and pacing, her nervousness making it impossible for her to sit down. "Especially now that Obi-Wan knows. I know you hate it when I say this Ani, but you are unreliable at the moment, and that is not your fault but..."  
"Shh, Angel, it's okay, it's going to be okay," Anakin soothed, wrapping her in his arms, holding her tightly. Anakin hated to admit it, but she was right. He was unreliable, the missions he could he sent on could mean that the months they had to prepare could turn into weeks, or days. He had his own fears about being away when it was time for the baby to be born. He was also afraid of the questions it would raise if he was there at the birth, or involved in the child's life. Most importantly, he was scared of the questions their baby would have when they were older. Padmè had voiced her fears, which made Anakin's seem all the more real.

"Master Windu," Obi-Wan greeted.  
"Master Kenobi, where are you?" Windu greeted. He couldn't tell where Obi-Wan was from the hologram, but it was unusual for him to be anywhere but the temple when he wasn't on a mission.  
"Seeking advice from an old friend," Obi-Wan said smoothly, he may not agree with Anakin's choices but he was not about to turn his friend over to the council. "How may I help you Master Windu?"  
"You and Skywalker are to report to the council, we need you both to go on an... Extended mission. With the track record you two have as partners on the front line, the council has decided that you and your former Padawan would be best for this assignment," Windu stated. "Report to the council in two hours, you will be travelling under nightfall."  
"Understood Master. Can I ask where we are to go to?"  
"The Outer Rim," Windu stated, cutting off the transmission. Obi-Wan placed the communicator back into his robes whilst he walked away from the balcony. He found Anakin holding Padmè in the centre of the room, it was clear by her posture and his tense stance that they were both worried of what the future will bring. Obi-Wan cleared his throat, alerting them of his presence. They couple didn't break apart as frantically as they had done earlier, they simply looked at Obi-Wan, Anakin held his arm tightly around Padmè's shoulders as a few tears threatened to slip down her cheeks.  
"Come on Anakin, we are going to the council," Obi-Wan stated, Anakin's eyes widened in shock. How could his friend turn in him to the council? Padmè began to cry again softly, burying her head into her husband's chest. Obi-Wan realised the error of his wording. "No, no, no, I'm not turning you in, Anakin, we have a new assignment." Both Padmè and Anakin sighed with relief, before Padmè was struck with new fears.  
"How long will you be gone?"  
"I do not know, Milady," Obi-Wan replied. Padmè nodded slowly, her eyes glistening with tears that had not yet fallen. She hated it when her emotional barriers where broken, especially in front of her peers.  
"It's okay Padmè, I'll return home to you safe,"  
"That's what you said last time, and you came home with this," she whispered, gently touching the healing wound near his right eye. "Don't scare me like that again," Anakin smirked and nodded, bending down to kiss his wife. He didn't know when he would be able to speak to her next, let alone see her. Anakin rested his forehead against Padmè's and whispered 'I love you'.  
"I love you too," came her reply as the two Jedi walked to the elevator, leaving her standing in the centre of the room, staring after them.

"Master, I am truly thankful for your discretion to the council. I am sorry for going against your teachings, but you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you..."  
"You deliberately disobeyed the Council Anakin," Whatever restraint Obi-Wan had had in front of the Naboo Senator had gone. "How can you go against everything you have been taught time and time again? This isn't the first time you have broken the rules. Do you think you are exempt from the rules that make the foundations of the Jedi Order? When you first joined the Jedi Order, against the council's wishes, you made a commitment to obey the code, to protect the Republic, to serve others, not yourself!" Anakin was surprised at Obi-Wan's outburst, but the older Jedi did have a few valid points. While it was Anakin's dream to become a Jedi, he had no idea how much he would have to give up. Possessions, attachments and part of his freedom. His early childhood as a slave taught him that freedom was precious, and too easily taken away. Anakin sometimes felt he had given up life as a slave just to be enslaved to the Jedi Order. "Perhaps it's good that we are to be given this assignment, time away from Coruscant would be good for the both of us..."  
"You think I can just forget about her?" Anakin almost shouted, "I tried for 10 years while we apart, but when I saw her again, it all came flooding back. How do you expect me to be without her? Especially now she is carrying OUR child! I do not mean to disobey you Obi-Wan you are the closest thing I have ever had to a father, you have become my brother. I wanted to tell you about our marriage from the beginning. I was afraid of disappointing you, you risked so much to train me against the council's wishes, and I didn't want to burden you with the responsibility. The responsibility of either keeping the secret or handing me over to the council." Obi-Wan was silent for a few moments. He didn't want to be angry at Anakin, nor for Anakin to be mad at him. He slowly nodded, considering Anakin's argument.  
"Let's just concentrate on the mission. I won't tell the council. We shall have time to figure out what to do next when we reach the Outer Rim," Obi-Wan concluded, calmly. Any anger between the two disappeared and Anakin grinned with relief.  
"Thank-you, Obi-Wan"


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks after Anakin and Obi-Wan left for the Outer Rim, the Senate was convened for yet another emergency meeting. Padmè had little patience for the same debate that they had been having since the war began. At eight weeks pregnant, her morning sickness was finally catching up to her. It was a new experiemce for Padmè, and she wasn't used to pacing herself during work. A young Queen that went on to be the youngest Senator in the Republic was used to working to the maximum at all times, balacing her public service duties and her own studies proved to be difficult at times. Padmè reminded herself that it was best for the baby, so she had started to try to take breaks in between her work, getting Dormè to remind her when she forgot. Padmè felt more comfortable now that Dormè knew. She hated lying to her friend, and now with Anakin in the Outer Rim, Padmè decided there should be at least one person with her that knew of her 'condition'. "Supreme Chancellor, Members of the Senate," She said as she approached the Chancellor, she was now the focus of the Senate. "I urge us all to stop the fighting, let democracy resume. Many of our planets and star systems have been friends for over a millenia. Is this loss, this suffering really worth it? What can be achieved through fighting that cannot be achieved through debate. The Republic strives on the debate of opinions, for centuries we have settled any issues through resonable measures. Why is there war breaking out throughout the galaxy, when the heavy losses can be avoided. The Jedi are keepers of the peace, not soldiers as the Republic seems to have forgotten. Their resources are spread just as thin as ours. Senators, I ask you, I beg of you to stop the fighting, withdraw your troops, let diplomacy resume," Padmè concluded. If the Republic stood any chance of standing through the turmoil, democracy had to resume, quickly. Padmè wanted the fighting to stop for the good of the Republic, but she also had her own selfish reasons. If the war stopped, then Anakin could return home to her safe. There would be no worry that he could be killed at any moment. She knew as a Jedi his life will always be risky but at least the war ending would reduce that risk. Padmè's plea was met with a wide variety of responses, some were strongly supporting her argument, others strongly against it. The hovering seat made its way back to her post, Padmè sat down slowly, her head beginning to spin. Dormè place a hand on her shoulder, the silent signal between the two women was now a practised gesture. The news of Padmè's pregnancy was yet to be released into the public, the innocent gesture between the Senator and her Handmaiden seemed just that, an innocent sign of support. A sign of respect and friendship, but it was so much more to them both. Padmè smiled and nodded, careful to keep her features expressionless as she returned her attention to the Senate. Nobody but Dormè, Anakin and Obi-Wan knew she was pregnant, and Padmè wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible. Padmè's stomach churned as the debate dragged on, her face turning a deathly white, which didn't go unoticed.  
"Senator Padmè, yousa okiday?" Jar Jar asked quietly, "Misa don't think you lookey too good. Misa thinks..."  
"Jar Jar, I am okay," Padmè whispered with a kind smile. The Chancellor closed the Senate meeting, after not being able to come to a decision or a pleaseable outcome once again. Padmè walked from the Senate building with her friends from Alderaan and Dormè, Jar Jar ambling behind.  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Master Yoda I must attend," Padmè stated.  
"Senator, I feel you should know, some members of the Senate, and the Chancellor, do not like it that you are spying on the Senate for the Jedi," Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan commented. Padmè was shocked at the accusation.  
"I am not spying on the Senate, I am merely helping two leading forces in this war to communicate with eachother. Perhaps that is why there is conflict, an inability to communicate with one another. I am reporting to the Senate as well as the Jedi, and I do not care for your accusations Senator. Excuse me," Padmè said non-chalantly. Padmè couldn't help but feel furious at the accusation, but realised that in a time of war every action, especially within the Senate, would be heavily scrutinised. Although she had hoped for more loyatly from Bail Organna, who had become a mentor to her in her early years in serving the Senate. Padmè paused in a quiet corner of the vast building, stealing a moment or two for herself, a rarity in her busy life. Dormè found her a few minutes later.  
"Are you alright Milady?" she asked, briefly hugging her friend.  
"Yes, thank-you Dormè. Just taking a moment for myself,"  
"There is nothing wrong then... You know with..."  
"No, I'm fine," Padmè smiled softly, "I must get going though." Dormè bowed her head dutifully as Padmè left for the Jedi Temple.

"Looks like you will have a scar there, my young friend," Obi-Wan commented as both he and Anakin took a few moments rest from scouting and strategising. Anakin only smiled a small, weak smile, and brought his hand to the cut on his eye. It had almost healed, but Anakin knew Obi-Wan was right - there would be a scar.  
"Just another battle scar," Anakin replied rather coldly. It hadn't gone unnoticed that there was an uneasy tension between the two Jedi. The clones were used to Obi-Wan and Anakin pratically reading eachother's minds. Now they could barely have a conversation together. When duty called for a trusting relationship, on the battle field, the two Jedi worked just as well as they had in previous missions. However there were none of the usual light-hearted remarks that they flung at one-another. When they had first arrived, it was Anakin doing the chasing, trying to get Obi-Wan to talk to him, but now it seemed the other way round. "Anakin. Anakin, look at me," Obi-Wan started, unsure of how to say his thoughts with out his brother retracting further away from him. Anakin looked up, looking into the eyes of his former Master. "I know I shouldn't have spoken to you like I did, but you must understand how disappointed I am. After everything we have gone through, after all I had to risk to get you into the order. How could you just expect me to accept you breaking the most sacred and binding rule,"  
"It wasn't my intention to break the code Master... Obi-Wan. But I love Padmè. She's the one that has kept me focussed. You may not have agreed with that assessment at times..."  
"No I did not," Obi-Wan interrupted, chuckling to himself, Anakin smirked. "I just don't know what to do with this, Anakin." Anakin nodded in understanding, looking down to the table they were sat at. Obi-Wan may not be his mentor anymore, but he was still a friend, a father figure to him, and Anakin wasn't pleased he had disappointed Obi-Wan.  
"It is only because you know me so well Obi-Wan that you knew where to go. I hated lying to you. Both of us did. I wanted to tell you, then Padmè told me she was pregnant. She was so scared and it was my fault. I know I have made a commitment to the order, but I also have a commitment to my wife and child. It's my responsability to keep them safe..."  
"I think we have proven Padmè can take care of herself," Obi-Wan commented, both Jedi chuckled slightly at this, remembering the 'games' before the Battle of Geonosis. They had been to busy trying to figure out what to do, that neither of them had noticed tbat the young Senator had taken matters into her own hands.  
"Yes, I believe she could," Anakin agreed. There was a comfortable lapse in the conversation as Obi-Wan considered what the younger Jedi had said.  
"That is the first time I have heard you talk about responsability. Without it being pushed upon you by the order," Obi-Wan commented, fiddling with his beard. "I am truly happy for you my friend," he concluded. He may have been disappointed with Anakin, but he couldn't help but feel proud that Anakin had made his dreams come true after such a horrific start to life. Anakin's face lit up after hearing Obi-Wan's assessment. He felt so much better knowing that his brother was happy for him. Again there was silence for a few moments, but it was a comfortable silence, not the awkward, tension-filled silence it would have been an hour ago.  
"Now, enough of this, we have a battle to win, assuming you want to go home to your wife," Obi-Wan said standing up and leaving the room. Anakin only smirked before following out the door. It was odd to hear Obi-Wan call Padmè his wife, to hear anyone but himsekf say it, but it did make it seem more real. To have at least one person know about their marriage was reassuring that it wasn't a dream that he could wake up from atany minute.  
"Thank-you Obi-Wan,"  
Obi-Wan only smiled in return before turning his attention to the strategy meeting that was taking place. 


End file.
